Rememberall
by Cabbie23
Summary: Audrey(a character I created) has to deal with the death of Sirius Black, through memories.
1. Part 1

Ok! This is my first fanfic ever! I've written stories on fiction press before but never fan fiction and never any I thought worthy to post. So be nice I'm very new at this.  
  
I know a lot of you don't like people coming in and adding characters to Jk Rowling's work, but Audrey is a character that just came to my mind when I read the first book, and I found a place for her in the third. So I hope it's still enjoyable!  
  
Some background. Audrey was Sirius's love interest before he went to Azkaban, they knew each other when they were children, and Audrey's adoptive parents were good friends with Sirius mother, so I guess that shows what they were like. Audrey met Lilly on their first day at school and became sorted into the same house and had been best friends ever since.  
  
I don't even know if this makes sense but it was something that I had to write, there is a lot more of if but I wanted to put the beginning up and see how it goes so PLEASE REVIEW! I will add more once I get it all typed up.  
  
I've read it through but I'm sure that there are a lot of errors with grammar (I'm horrible with that stuff) but it's late and my eyes aren't really focusing well any more. So I'm apologizing in advance! But I guess that's it so I hope you enjoy once again PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Disclaimer: The only character here that is mine is Audrey, all the rest belong to JK Rowling. If I owned them I would be on a beach somewhere right now instead of in front of my computer screen making my carpal tunnel worse!. Please don't steal my character!  
  
Part I  
  
Shortly after Harry had pulled away from Remus and ran upstairs after Bellatrix Dumbledore came back down to the department of mysteries followed closely by Fudge and other members of the ministry. They were all dressed in their night clothes, and were looking around the room like scared children who had never seen a room like this before. Audrey, Remus, and Moody were tending to Tonks what lay at the bottom of the large steps unconscious. Kingsley sat next to them revived from Bellatrix's curse but still bleeding from the head. Everyone looked up as the members of the ministry came in. Audrey glared now they realize what's going on. Dumbledore's been telling them this whole year and they wouldn't listen, Voldemort had to walk into the Ministry and people had to get hurt before they would believe the truth and Sirius... Audrey thought looking away and glancing at Remus, he shook his head warning her to keep to her self and let Dumbledore handle it.  
Two medi wizards from St Mungos came into the room and went directly to Tonks, they pushed Audrey and Remus away, conjured up stretchers for both Tonks and Kinsgley and they disappeared out of the death chamber leaving Moody, Remus, and Audrey alone feeling helpless, and sitting on the floor. None of the Ministry Members noticed them until they rose and went to Dumbledore. Fudge gapped at them.  
  
"Aud-Audrey wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered Before Audrey could open her mouth, Dumbledore answered for her. "Audrey has been working for me Cornelius, she was well as Remus, Alastor, Nymphordora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and they have been helping me for over a year now. They are part of the new order of Phoenix"  
  
"What? Order of Phoenix Dumbledore I-I..."  
  
Dumbledore went on to explain the whole story to Fudge and the Ministry Officials, Audrey didn't listen, she kept looking at the Arch and the veil, hoping that Sirius would walk out of it, smiling like he was just playing a prank on everyone. He would come out and be cleared of all the charges and he could go on living not as a criminal but as a normal person. But Sirius didn't come out, the veil just kept blowing in the invisible wind, the voices of the dead calling out from behind it. Audrey was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Dumbledore calling her name; it wasn't until Remus touched her arm that she snapped back into reality.  
  
"Audrey I think that I will be a good idea if you all went back, you can't do anything here anymore. I have to go back to Hogwarts for Harry you should all wait for me at the house I will be there as soon as I can, we need to have a meeting, I trust that one of you will contact the people who need to be contacted." He explained and Audrey felt herself nod at Dumbledore's instructions, she felt herself follow Remus and Moody up the large steps and into the hall. They got into the lifts not saying anything, Audrey felt like she had stepped outside of her self that this was all a dream and she was watching her self. None of this is real, Sirius is not dead all we have to do is get back to Grimmauld place and see him, he's there. She thought. The lifts stopped in the lobby of the ministry, the group walked out and saw the remains of the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Pieces of the shattered statues littered the floor. Once again Audrey watched herself walking towards the exit, she saw Remus stop her before she closed her eyes to apperate back to Grimmuald place.  
  
"Auddy..." He said quietly and gently, almost as if she was a child that was on the verge of a tantrum. "I don't think that it's a good idea for you to apperate"  
  
Audrey herd herself talk from a distance "I'm ok Remus I'll be fine enough to apperate" He looked at her skeptically then nodded, he didn't want to argue with her, not here not now. She closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted to go. She felt a familiar sensation and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The last place she had seen Sirius, before he disappeared behind the veil. Being alone in Grimmauld place has snapped Audrey back into herself, suddenly Audrey felt the pain of losing Sirius stab he like a knife, her eyes started to well up with tears, but she wouldn't let then fall. No she thought it's not true, he's just up stairs tending to buckbeak or something she wouldn't let herself believe it. She herd the familiar Crack and knew that Remus had appereated next to her, before he could say anything Audrey ran up the stairs from the kitchen. Sirius was here in this house and Audrey was determined to find him. She ran up the second floor stairs ignoring the sounds of Mrs. Blacks screaming. Audrey stopped in front of the room that Sirius had been staying in; it was his child hood bedroom. It was the room where they had conjured up ridiculous foolish plans to destroy family dinners. He was here, all she had to do was push open the door and she would see Sirius again, he would be there smiling at her laughing at some stupid joke between he two of them.  
Audrey took a deep breath and pushed the door open, she stepped into the room looking around and not seeing anyone. He has to be here, he's here I know it. Audrey looker around sighing He's in Buckbeaks room if not here that where he'll be. Audrey ran out of the room and up another flight of stairs into Mrs. Black's former room, which was now currently housing Buckbeak the hippogriff. Sirius companies for the last year and a half in hiding. Audrey slammed the door open causing the sleeping creature to jump and glare at her before pawing his bed and lying back down. Audrey's eyes begin frantically searching the room where is he? "Sirius?" Audrey whispered and waited for an answer, when nothing came she walked back against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. For the first time that night she felt the full effect of the night's events. Now for the fist time she felt the full on pain of losing Sirius. Tears came to her eyes and this time she didn't try to stop them. Audrey sobbed into her hands. This was it Sirius was never coming back, he had lost half of his life locked away in Azkaban for a crime that he didn't commit and he survived, he survived a year on the run from the Ministry , he survived a year trapped in the hated house that he grew up in, another prison, lonely and somewhat alone. Now his first time out of that second prison he was caught by surprise from his own cousin. And he fell to his death into the veil. Audrey didn't know how long she was sitting there crying when she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked over at Remus who was looking at Buckbeak tears in his eyes as well. Audrey wiped her eyes and leaned against Remus, he subconsciously put his arm over her shoulders as Audrey continued to cry. The two of them sat there not saying a word to each other, the comforted each other without words as they had done many times over the last 13 year. They were alone again, the only two left.  
Audrey sat there unknowingly spinning a small ring on her right ring finger. It looked like it was only the bottom half of a larger ring and it was dented and worn from her fingers but Audrey never took it off. She had it for 16 years. Audrey always spun the ring when she got up set, it soothed her knowing it was there calmed her. But tonight it wasn't comforting at all; tonight it made the hole that was gouged in her heart ache even more. Audrey angrily grabbed her finger and tried to yank the ring off, she pulled and twisted but it wouldn't budge, it wouldn't come off. "He won't let go" Audrey thought, she stopped struggling with the ring and dug through her memories to the night she had received her precious ring.

**FLASHBACK **

It was Christmas at James and Lilly's house. James and Lilly were having them all over for Christmas. Audrey was the fist person to arrive from working for the Order. She had no idea where everyone else was or what they were doing but she was happy to be there, to be able to sit down and relax with her friends and not think about the war. Audrey walked up to the door of James and Lilly's house, where they were currently staying. Before she could even get her hand on the good to knock Lilly threw open the door. "Good I'm glad that you're here early" she said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house, shutting the door behind her. Lilly pulled her into the kitchen where James was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. He didn't look up from the paper. "I don't know why you read that anymore, it's nothing but lies put out by the ministry"  
  
"Yes Audrey but there is some good information in here" He put down the paper and Audrey could see that he was reading the sports page about Quidditch  
  
"Oh yes how I could forget about Quidditch...I don't know if you noticed but there's a war going on"  
  
"Duh but reading about Quidditch helps me relax" Audrey rolled her eyes  
  
"Whatever" Audrey leaning against the counter looking at James and Lilly who sat down next to James. Lilly's smile stretched from ear to ear, as she looked at Audrey, it was a smile that said she had something to hide.  
  
"Ok what's going on here?" Audrey asked looking from James to Lilly.  
  
"Nothing what makes you think that we are hiding something?"  
  
"You have that look on your face, I know that look."  
  
Lilly looked at James and he nodded  
  
"Ok now I know there's something going on"  
  
"We want to give you your Christmas present early before everyone else gets here" Lilly got up from her chair and grabbed Audrey's hand "Follow me" she said as she lead Lilly down the stairs that lead to the basement of their small house. James was behind her, Lilly stopped in front of the door at the bottom of the stairs. Lily pushed open the door and it led into an apartment like room. There was a sofa and a chair, and a bed in the back of the room in the corner. Audrey followed Lilly into the room  
  
"What's this?" she asked her friend.  
  
"This is yours Aud we want you to stay here with us"  
  
Audrey stared at them "are you serious?" she asked  
  
"Yes Aud they kicked you out of your old flat, and Sirius has been telling us that you've had a hell of a time finding another place because of the war, and you can't keep living in that shack thing forever"  
  
"I don't want to intrude you guys just got married-I ..."  
  
"You won't intrude you have you own entrance and the kitchen is at the top of the stairs if we don't want to see you then we don't have to" James said sitting down on the sofa. Audrey was speechless. She didn't know how to say thank you, this meant a lot to her. Audrey looked at the room, and then at Lilly, she then threw her arms around her best friend, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you"  
  
"You don't have to you've done enough already" Audrey moved from Lilly to James and pulled into a hug "Thank you so much" James pulled her up from the floor the put her back down.  
  
"No problem Kiddo"  
  
"Geeze James your married" said a voice from behind them in the door way of the room.  
  
Audrey turned and saw Sirius leaning against the doorframe. His semi long black hair fell into his piercing ice blue eyes, which were shining as he looked at the smile on her face.  
  
"Can I come in now" he asked  
  
"Yeah if you have to" Lilly teased "we had to send him upstairs because he got here to early and we wanted to show you this without anyone else here" Sirius came into the room and put his arms around Audrey's waist, he leaned in to kiss her but Audrey moved away.  
  
"So you knew about this?"  
  
"Of course" he said with a cocky smile. Audrey rolled her eyes  
  
"And he kept it quiet" Lilly told her.  
  
"I'm impressed" Audrey stood on her toes and kissed Sirius. James and Lilly smiled at them  
  
"We should go upstairs" Lilly whispered to James. He nodded and the turned to the door, but as he did he coughed causing Sirius and Audrey to look over at him.  
  
"We're going up stairs now..." he told them "...But I'm warning you now I'd better not hear anything from you two up in the kitchen that's about a foot of concrete between the floor and this ceiling so if I hear you, you can damn well bet that I'm coming down here" Lilly hit him in the stomach " I'll get him out of the way now" Audrey rolled her eyes but didn't say anything she started to follow James up the stairs but Sirius grabbed her hand and held her back.  
  
"Hang on a sec" He said to her. James nodded  
  
"Oh yeah Audrey there aren't any boys allowed down here when we aren't home"  
  
"Thanks Dad we'll just go upstairs then" Audrey said pushing him out the door. Once she herd the door upstairs close she turned to Sirius. "Can you believe this?" she said looking around the room "they are way too good to me"  
  
"They were concerned; you weren't safe where you were. I still say you should stay with me"  
  
Audrey gave him a look and Sirius dropped the subject, he walked around the room then sat down on the couch. He had a very serious look on his face. Audrey, concerned sat down next to him and put her hands on his.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked gently  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I know that look, your thinking about something. Did anything happen today?"  
  
"No, no nothing like that I'm just thinking about something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You"  
  
"What do you mean me?"  
  
Sirius sighed and turned to face her, he put his hands on her leg. "Audrey you know how much I love you right?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"We've been seeing each other for years since our fifth year. Auddy this war has been making me think about the important things. Things out there are getting worse, bad enough where we might not be able to stop them. And that scares me I don't want anything to happen to us. I need you to know that I love you."  
  
"I know that and you know that I love you" he nodded. Audrey became more concerned, there were very rare moments when Sirius ever let himself become this...well serious, but she didn't stop him she let him keep talking.  
  
"You and I as well as James and Lilly are getting very involved with this fight... I mean James and Lilly have almost been killed three times; you've been captured and tortured. Maybe it was that that made me want to do this, that made me realize that what we have is real. That I love you and I can't ever lose you. It made me realize that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
  
Audrey remained silent; she wasn't sure what was coming next. She watched him as he pulled a small box from his pocket. She looked at him questioningly they had talked about marriage sure but they had agreed to wait a while and take it slow. Sirius opened the box and in it was a large silver ring that had been cut in half to form two rings that fit together. Sirius took out one ring and put it on her right ring finger.  
  
"It's a promise ring, Audrey promise me that when this war is over that we will get married. I love you so much and I need to know that there is something worth fighting for, that there will be some good to look forward to when we beat Voldemort. Please promise me this Audrey"  
  
Audrey was quiet, she wasn't sure what to say, so much had happened today that her head was spinning. But she knew that she loved Sirius and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Audrey took Sirius' face in her hands and kissed him passionately "of course I will... I love you and I would be happy to marry you" she kissed him again and spun the ring on her finger.  
  
"You understand why we have to wait right?" "Yes it's to dangerous to do it now"  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Not in the slightest"  
  
Sirius moved closer to her and kissed her passionately. Audrey pulled away  
  
"We probably should get back up there before James starts throwing things down the stairs" Sirius laughed his usual bark like laugh  
  
"Maybe we should keep this quiet from them as well" Audrey suggested as the headed up the stairs Sirius nodded but they both new that by the end of the night both James and Lilly would know their secret.

END FLASHBACK

But neither of them had told, it was the night that Lilly told them all that she was pregnant. Audrey and Sirius promise was quickly forgotten with this news. No one knew of the secret promise between the two after Sirius was taken to Azkaban Audrey was ashamed of it and didn't want people to know. But she couldn't take off the ring, it still meant to much to her to do that.


	2. Part 2

A/N: ok here's the next part, I apologize, I think Lilly's name is spelled two different ways in the last chapter and in this chapter, that's the spell check I spell it with 2 L's and the spell check doesn't. I think I caught most of them but I don't know!  
  
Thanks to Madderthenyou and Spottery for the reviews they really mean a lot!!! (oh and if this story was to be a hundred chapters I'd probably be typing it with my toes!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Only Audrey is mine! The rest belong to JK Rowling!  
  
Part 2  
  
Audrey continued spinning the ring around her finger, that ring was her last connection to Sirius. When she had that ring she was still the girl in that room, Sirius and her were still together. After Sirius was taken to Azkaban she often thought back to that Christmas. It was the one night that they were all together, away from the war. Away from all their problems, everyone was happy but that was probably the last time they were all together and happy until the day Harry was born. Between Christmas and July of the next year a lot had happened, they had lost friends and family. James was still fighting for the order while Lilly was forced by everyone to stay home and be involved as little as possible. Lilly sat home at nights waiting for James to come home or give her I sign that he was all right. Audrey rarely ever saw her friends unless it was in a meeting for the Order, and even then they would have jobs to do, and there was little time to talk. Audrey saw Sirius a little more then she saw the others but when they were able to spend a night or afternoon together they were both so exhausted all they wanted to do was sleep. It wasn't until Harry was born that everyone was in the same room together worried about something other then the war, it was a moment where life seemed normal. James was so proud of his son, Audrey remembered as she thought back to that day.

FLASHBACK

Audrey had been in St. Mungos that day recovering from an injury she had gotten while dueling with a death eater the week before. People had been in and out all week to see her and catch her up to what was happening in the order. Sirius had been there earlier that day, but he had left after a little while and Audrey was now bored. She was ready to leave, to get back to what she had been doing before. But the healers had wanted to make sure they had taken every possible precaution, to make sure that everything would be all right once Audrey had left the hospital. Audrey was frustrated that there was nothing that she could do from the hospital; Dumbledore wouldn't allow her to do anything until he told by the healer it was ok for her. Even if she couldn't do anything for the order, she wanted to be home with Lilly, who was by now very pregnant and due anytime. James was home very little and Audrey worried about Lilly being home alone. But Audrey couldn't argue any more she knew there was no hope of being able to stay with Lilly until the healers said she could.  
  
Sighing Audrey got up form her bed, and went out in the hall for a walk. As she turned the corner she ran into Remus who had been running down the hall.  
  
"Whoa Remus what's going on?"  
  
Remus was breathing hard from running, he spit out the words in fragments "L—lilly b-b-baby"  
  
"Lilly's having the baby?" Remus nodded and Audrey's eyes widened "lets go" she said following Remus back down the hall and into the lifts. The got to the maternity ward in record time Sirius and Peter were standing in the hall. James was pacing back in front of the closed door to Lilly's room.  
  
"Why isn't he in there" she asked Sirius  
  
"The healers told him to leave they said he needed to calm down before he could go back in there" Sirius explained with a laugh. "I don't blame them, he's a wreck." He whispered "James calm down a little and you can go back in there mate"  
  
"How can I calm down when I don't know what's going on in there" James shouted back at Sirius. Audrey giggled  
  
"I see what you mean"  
  
"I'd go over there but I'm afraid he'd hit me"  
  
Audrey smiled and walked over to James, she grabbed his arm to stop him from pacing. "James" she said gently "you need to calm down, Just settle down, calm your head and take a breath" Audrey had repeated the words that James had told her many times before they would go into a dangerous situation with the Order. "Go in there hold Lilly's hand and stay out of the way, so they can deliver your baby" James looked at Audrey and she could see the panic in his eyes. It was strange to see James that way he was usually the calm and collected one, the person who calmed them down. James sighed, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the delivery room.  
  
Sirius came over and put his arms gently around her waist. "I hope they don't kick him out again it was hard trying to keep him from blowing up the door."  
  
"Well I'm glad you did I can't imagine Lilly would have been to thrilled about that"  
  
Audrey and Sirius joined Remus and Peter, at the chairs in the waiting room; they sat there and waited, and waited and waited. After a while of waiting Sirius began to retrace James' steps in front of the door," What's taking so long?" he growled  
  
"Sirius these things take time" Remus told him  
  
"Yeah what did you expect Lilly to go in there and snap her fingers the poof there's a baby?"  
  
"No but I didn't think it would take this long"  
  
"But it does, and it could take longer, Lilly could be in labor of hours"  
  
"If that happens James is going to need a spell or something to keep him from flipping out"  
  
"I'd hate to be in that room" Peter whispered They all silently agreed and they continued waiting. After another two hours of waiting, Audrey began to get tired; she hadn't been out of bed for this long in a week. Sirius noticed as Audrey tried to hide a yawn.  
  
"You should go back you look tired"  
  
"No" she said firmly  
  
"Aud..."  
  
"NO Sirius I want to be here, I've missed enough I'm not going to leave now" Before Sirius could protest the door opened and James came bursting out.  
  
"IT'S A BOY!" he yelled "I HAVE A SON!" Sirius was the first person to hug James; Sirius pulled him into a big bear hug. Everyone congratulated James.  
  
"How's Lilly?" Audrey asked  
  
"She's good she's resting, you can go in there if you want" Audrey quietly opened the door and she carefully went over and sat next to Lilly's bed. Lilly was holding her new born child in her arms staring at him adoringly.  
  
"Hi" Audrey whispered  
  
"Hi Audrey meet Harry James Potter"  
  
Audrey smiled "Hello Harry Happy Birthday" Audrey gently touched his hand.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Audrey took the baby into her arms; she looked down lovingly at him. "He's got his fathers hair"  
  
"I know I was dreading that"  
  
"He's got your eyes though"  
  
Lilly smiled "do you want to take him to meet the others?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes just don't run off with him"  
  
"I'll try" Audrey smiled and took Harry out to the waiting room. When the others spotted him they quickly surrounded her.  
  
"Good thing he fell asleep cause if he saw all of you mugs staring at him he would be terrified" Audrey joked as she passes Harry to Remus. James looked on as each of his friends held his child.  
  
"How long?" he asked  
  
"How long what?" Sirius asked  
  
"How long do you think before we can get him on his first broom?"  
  
Audrey rolled her eyes "First you give the poor thing your looks now you want to torture him with Quidditch?"  
  
"Quidditch isn't torture he'll love it. Won't he Sir?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer he was to busy starring at Harry. Audrey could see the love radiating from him it' was everywhere. Sirius would make a perfect Godfather to Harry. When the healers came to take Harry back to his mother Sirius wouldn't let go, he took Harry into the room him self, giving Lilly a kiss on the check. Audrey said goodbye to Lilly and promised that she would be back the next day to visit. Sirius walked Audrey back to her room, talking about Harry the whole time.

END FLASHBACK  
  
Sirius had loved Harry from the first time he ever held him. He had vowed to protect him, no matter what.  
  
The tears poured harder down Audrey's face thinking about that day. Sirius had gotten to be Harry's Godfather for a year, then it was all brutally taken away from him because of one little rat. Audrey never would have thought Peter was capable of the things he did to James and Lilly, he betrayed them, he killed them and let Sirius take the blame. Audrey could never forgive that, no matter how much she wanted to let her anger for that man to melt away, anger didn't help anything. She just couldn't let it go.


End file.
